Illusions
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: If you could live in the dream world forever, would you do it? What steps would you take? What would you sacrifice? Rated T-15! (Character death, use of drugs)


I slammed my door that night, upset. I had just had another fight with my parents, and I laid on my bed. I closed my eyes, and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, they widened. I was astounded. It was like I was in another world. Looking down, I blushed brightly. I was in a jet black, floor-length dress. Lifting the skirt I bit, I found black high heels on. I tried to kick them off, or even rip the dress, but they seemed to be stuck on me. I sighed softly, and began to explore the place I was in.

When I turned around, I saw a giant door, with a clock over it. I walked away, a bit confused, and started looking around.

Everything in this new world was...beautiful, to say the least. My favorite flower, Irises, were growing everywhere. I picked a few, smiling. However, even though this world was beautiful, it seemed….empty. No one was near, or around. I continued to follow the path I was on, still searching for…..someone.

Looking ahead, I saw a gazebo. It was decorated with vines and irises, and I saw someone, but their back was turned. Even though I was, somehow, in heels, I started running. The person turned around, and I stopped running so fast, I almost fell. The person was...well, like me. The only difference was that his skin was more tanned than mine was, and his eyes were a deep crimson.

"You made it. It's about time, darling. I was getting worried that you wouldn't show," he said. Ah, that voice! A beautiful, deep baritone. I walked up to the gazebo.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked. This world...with my favorite flowers all around, and now, my dream guy staring me in the face, it wasn't hard to know that this was just a dream. Taking a breath, I pinched myself.

"Ow!" I winced.

What?

Why did….Why did it hurt?

"Don't hurt yourself, Angel," the mystery man said. He gently put his arms around my waist, and lifted me up onto the gazebo with him. I blushed brightly.

"H-Hi there," I said, blushing brightly again, "I...I don't normally wear a-a dress. Honest, I-"

"I know, Lamby. I know," he said.

"Wh-What's with a-all the nicknames? I...I have a name. It-it's Yami," I said.

"I know, I know. But you're too cute for me to just call you your name. But, I will call you it if you wish, Yami," he smiled. I shivered slightly. Why...Why did him saying my name...send chills down my spine? It...It felt so...so right.

"Wh-WHat's your name?" I asked, finally gathering the courage to do so.

"You can call me anything you like, sweet one. But, my given name is Atem," the mystery man said.

"Atem…," I breathed softly. He smiled.

"I love it when you say my name, Beautiful," he said.

"W-Wait. You...You said your given name. And...And you said you knew my name was Yami. What...what is this place? What...what are you?" I asked.

"Well, we are in your dreams, are we not, Lamb? This place….it is filled with everything you've dreamed of, and everything you love. Even….me. I was created by a manifestation of what you thought was perfect for your dream man. And, after my creation, I heard a voice….it sounded like your voice, Doll. You called me Atem. I asked if that was what I was. Your voice laughed, and told me that no, I was human, like you. My name would be Atem," Atem said.

"My...My voice? I...I mean, I...I've always had a fascination with Egypt, and, I've a-always liked the name Atem, but I...I never told anyone. But, you said you were created from my thoughts," I said, not looking at him.

"Could you tell me something, baby? What does the name Atem mean? I have been a little curious," Atem said.

"W-Well...it's...it's a variation of the name Atum, and in turn, it...it means 'completion'. I...I've always wanted a boyfriend named Atem or something that also means it, b-because I...I want to feel like he'll complete my life," I blushed, embarrassed I had to explain this.

"Well, my love, do I...complete your life?" Atem asked, looking away slightly.

"I...I don't...I don't know. I've...I've only just met you," I said.

"Well, my Fated One, shall we get to know each other better?" Atem asked.

"S-Sure…," I mumbled, blushing yet again.

"My kitten, will you dance with me?" Atem asked, offering me his hand. I smiled and took it.

"Yes. I will," I smiled.

* * *

I loud bell ringing made Atem go still for a second.

"We have to get you back. The bell means you need to wake up," Atem said.

"G-Get me back? Get me back where?" I asked.

"Where you first came in," Atem said. He picked me up bridal-style, and started running as fast as he could. I held on tightly to him, not wanting to fall. The loud bell was getting louder with each step Atem took.

We soon reached the large door and clock. I looked up at the clock, and my heart fell. The loud bell was my alarm clock. I had to get up for school.

"Will I ever see you again, Atem? See this place again?" I asked. If the answer was no, I never wanted to wake up.

"Of course, my Snowflake. Everytime you fall asleep, you'll come here. I apologize for not waiting at the door. From now on, I will always wait for you. I shall see you tonight, my Prince," Atem said, kissing me softly on the lips. He put me on my feet, and I opened the door. I glanced back at him, gave him a smile, and went through the door.

My eyes shot open. I turned off my alarm clock and looked down. I sighed in relief, seeing I was still in my clothes from the day before.

That dream….Atem...everything. I, for once, was looking forward to the end of the day, so I could see him again.

* * *

I sighed in boredom. Math had to be the worst class ever created. My eyes started to droop shut, and I soon fell asleep on my desk.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my dream world.

"Starshine? What are you doing here? It's not night yet, is it?" Atem asked, walking over to me.

"No, it's not. I must've fallen asleep in math class," I sighed.

"Yami, you shouldn't be sleeping during school," Atem reprimanded lightly. "I know, I know. I just...I just really wanted to see you again," I admitted.

"I know, baby, but you need to focus on your studies. I'll always be here, waiting for you, okay?" Atem said.

"Okay. I...I'll see you tonight, Atem," I said. Atem smiled and kissed my cheek. I opened the door, and went through it again.

"Yami! What is the answer?" my teacher called out.

"85!" I called out. I waited for the laughter to start, but none did.

"How do you do it? I swear you were asleep, but, you just answered the question correctly. I guess you weren't asleep," My cousin, Mokuba, whispered to me, shaking his head.

* * *

"So, Yami. When's your next test in History?" my father, Aeron, asked.

"In about a few weeks, why?" I asked, putting a forkful of food into my mouth.

"If you manage to get a good grade on it, I'll take you to go get your license," Aeron said, making me almost choke on my food. I had been wanting my license for the longest time.

"But, if you get a bad grade on it, you're grounded for a month, and you won't get your license until after school ends," My mother, Lyndi, said. I nodded. I ate my food a little quicker, and was soon done.

"I'm going to go study right now!" I promised. I ran upstairs, and slammed my room shut on accident. I got out my history book, and started to study like mad. However, after a while, my mind began to wander.

If...If Atem only existed in my dreams, I would never date anyone else. I wouldn't marry, so I could spend all my time with him. But...if he did exist somewhere...I'd go find him, so I could be with him for eternity.

"My only question, out of the many more I had about my dream world was why the hell I was always in that black dress? I mean, I wasn't a girl, so, why the dress and heels?

* * *

I wolfed down my dessert, and got out my history book again.

"My my, studying some more, Yami?" Aeron chuckled.

"You know I've been wanting my license, dad," I said, not even looking at him. Aeron chuckled, leaned over, and ruffled my hair slightly.

"Well, I know you want it, but, since you finished your dessert so quickly, I want you to go get ready for bed, Yami," Lyndi said. I closed my book, and nodded. I kissed my parents good night, and went upstairs. I got into my pjs, and smiled. I was actually excited about having to go to bed for once.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair a bit. I didn't know if it would carry over to the dream world, but, I could hope, right?

"Night mom! Night dad!" I called downstairs.

"Goodnight, Yami!" their voices rang out. I went to my room, shut my door, and got into bed.

"Atem...here I come," I said softly, smiling.

* * *

"And you've arrived, my shining star," Atem smiled, taking me into his arms.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Of course I did, Angelface," Atem said, kissing me. I put my arms around him, and he put his around me. After the kiss, I had to ask him.

"Atem...is there someone outside this world that is just like you? Has your name, looks like you? Do you know?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, my beauty, I do not," Atem said.

"It...It's alright. I….I know I brought it up, but, could we not talk about it anymore? I...I want to explore this place more with you," I smiled.

"Alright then, my flower, let me show you around more," Atem smiled, taking my hand.

* * *

As the weeks passed, I was always excited to get ready for bed, so I could see Atem again.

Just seeing him made me happy.

In the real world, I had passed my history test with flying colors, and Aeron had taken me to get my license, like he had promised. Both in the dream and real world, everything was going great.

I started sleeping more in class, to see Atem. Thankfully, he had only reprimanded me that one time. The other times, he seemed happy to see me.

I danced, walked, and talked with Atem happily. When I chose to be awake, I started to draw him everywhere.

Atem always occupied my thoughts, and I didn't want it to be any other way.

I started to rack up detentions for sleeping in class, and my grades started to slip. My parents were yelling at me more and more for my grades and the detentions. The schoolwork I got made no sense to me, as I kept sleeping during lessons.

The stress I felt was always dealt with when I saw Atem. Whenever I was around him, all the negativity seemed to disappear, and everything seemed fine.

I finally decided that I had to make a choice. Did I want to stay in the reality that was making me miserable, or did I want to stay with Atem forever?

After I made my decision, I knew what I had to do.

I went on my computer, and with my own money, I purchased a bottle of Ambien. I waited for days for it to arrive, keeping my plan a secret from Atem. I didn't have to worry him. After all, we were going to be together for the rest of time, right?

On the day it was supposed to come in the mail, I skipped school, not wanting my parents to find out what I had purchased. When the mailman came, I got our mail, and went back inside. Luckily, my parents were at work, so, the house was empty.

I put our mail on the kitchen table, and went to my room. I got out a blank piece of paper, and took a deep breath. I took out a few more pieces of paper, and started to write everything down; an explanation why for my parents.

When I finished writing, I had filled five sheets of paper. I went back downstairs, and set the long letter on top of our mail.

Going back upstairs, I shut my room door, and got into my pjs.

I opened the bottle, and spilled a handful of pills into my hand. I got in bed, and took another deep breath.

I was ready.

I swallowed the pills one by one, until they were gone. I almost immediately felt the effects, so I laid down and shut my eyes.

When I opened them again, Atem was waiting for me, as always.

"Atem. I want...I want you know something. I did something, so we could be together forever," I said, running to him.

"My flower, what's wrong? What did you do?" Atem asked, gently putting his hands on my shoulders. At that moment, the clock above the door shattered. Atem's eyes widened. He looked...horrified.

Yami...Yami, my Lamb, what did you do?!" he exclaimed.

"I...I did it so we could be together forever, Atem. P-Please...don't be mad at me," I begged.

"I...I'm not mad, Yami. I….I should've told you what would happen if you did this," Atem said.

"Wh-What would...happen?" I asked. The irises around us started to simultaneously wilt. Once they were on the ground, they seemed to disintegrate. The sky turned an ugly grey, and Atem let go of me.

"Lamb, run. Run as far as you can away from me," Atem said.

"Atem, what's going on?" I asked.

"I...I don't have time to explain, Lamb. Please, run!" Atem yelled.

"No! I won't!" I exclaimed. I was worried. What was happening?! In front of me, Atem started to change. A green circle, with a five-pointed star in the middle, appeared on his forehead. His hair got even more wild, his eyes darker; more blood-like. His nails turned into claws, and his outfit started to get more rugged and ripped. A long, pointed tail came out from his back, and dark wings burst out from near his shoulderblades.

"A...A-Atem…?" I whispered. Atem floated over to me, and very carefully caressed my cheek.

"My flower, I...I didn't want you to see this side of this world. This is the true world that I lived in, until your thoughts made me look much kinder; better. I never wanted you to see me like this, my Iris," Atem said. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"At-Atem, I...I still love you! Even like this, I still love you! As long as you're you, I don't care what you look like. I love you for you," I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Don't cry, Doll. Tears don't suit you," Atem said. Looking closer, I saw that his teeth had gotten sharper, too. Almost like fangs.

"You...You won't hurt me, will you?" I asked softly.

"Never. I wouldn't even dream of it," Atem said.

We kissed, and everything felt right again.

Everything felt perfect.

* * *

So. What'd you guys think? Did you like how I just jumped right in? Should I do it more?

I thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece! What were your thoughts on it?

ALSO! 8 FUCKING PAGES IN GOOGLE DOCS, DAMMIT!

Philophobia updates soon!


End file.
